A Hero's Promise
by SBphiloz4
Summary: Severa and Owain are going into their final battle. They made a promise, to be each others' heroes, and be together for the rest of their lives. But will this final battle alter their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Guess I'll be heading out now."

I grumbled. He gazed at me with his lustful, green eyes. "What's wrong, Severa?"

I looked down. Angrily, I shouted: "I-Is there anything that can change Lucina's decision? Why do have to be in separate groups? Why do we have to split ways, huh?"

"You know her reasons, Severa." he smiled. "You are one of our best units. It's obvious that you need to stand by her side in this final battle. Plus..."

He gently grabbed my hand. "You have Grima's blood. Should anything go wrong in the Awakening, you have the powe-"

"Idiot, I know that!" I exclaimed. Flipping my hair, I sneered, the rage inside me boiling like an erupting volcano.

Suddenly, he looked as me, almost mockingly, as if he was going to laugh. "Did I tell you that you look extremely adorable when you are flustered?"

I bit my lips. "Wipe that smile off! Now's not the time to jest, idiot! It's a matter of life and death we are talking here!"

A brief silence occurred. I opened my voice again.

"It's.. it's just that... why can't you stay beside me? Why do you have to get Sable and Argent, while I'll just sit here, waiting like an old granny at Ylissetol?"

He paused for a second. Then, with passion, he shouts: "Heroes just don't 'sit there'. A hero is never idle. They shall always be ready... to penetrate the darkness with the justice of light! No matter the enemy, how big or small, the heroic bloodline shall never falter! Ooh... my sword hand twitches of how breathtaking that was!"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Yes. This was definitely Owain alright. That weirdo and idiotic child. But hatred immediately drowned the brief happiness I had.

"But what if you... do falter? W-What if I don't see you again..." I mumbled. It was impossible to look into his beautiful eyes. "That promise we said that... we will be together forever..."

Owain moved closer to me, and suddenly, started embracing me. His embrace, warm and soothing. like a ray of sunlight, melting the coldness of my heart away.

"Do not worry, Severa." he whispered, holding me tightly. For I, Owain, the hero of justice, will keep his promise. A promise that I'll always be there for you. And be by your side. Until death make us part."

Letting go, he glances at me again. I felt better, but judging by his expression, I still must of looked uptight to him. He smiled. Slowly, he moved his lips towards mine. Ah. It has been a while. We never had a time together, just the two of us, ever since the war started. Our kiss, it was short, but the sensation was truly alleviating nonetheless.

Suddenly, shouts came from afar.

"Yoohoo! Owain! Where's the hero ready to save the world? Time to head out!"

Flustered by the voices, my face turned red. I glared at him. "You stupid idiot! People could have been watching us, ya know!"

He grinned back. He stood up, and turned around. His beaming demeanour was apparent as he pridefully headed towards his comrades, his slick, black hair flowing with the wind.

"If you come back even a second late, I'll never forgive you!" I yelled. Owain gave a quick glance back at me, before the castle closed its doors.

It was a day that I regret for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My name is Severa Kakusei.

Hmph. And just so you know, I'm not your ordinary damsel-in-distress. A war has torn many lives, and I plan to cease the bloodshed.

I'm fighting so that every single girl in the entire planet can keep their hair and clothing clean and beautiful.

I'm fighting to bring back peace for everyone in this world.

And I'm fighting to avenge my family.

I was born... with the blood of Grima. My father... a master assassin and an amazing tactician. However, he could never keep his dark secret that lurked inside him, the evil haunting him for life. I didn't know my father very well; he "died" not long after my little sister Morgan came into the world.

My perfect mother, my idol, and my rival. Cordelia Kakusei. Dad decided to give me Mom's last name, but I hate it personally. It was like I was born to follow my mother's footsteps, a fate I couldn't change. I detested that. Because I was nothing like her. She was superior than me in every single aspect. I couldn't do anything right...

That included protecting my mother... I lost her in front of my own two eyes...

And Morgan? She was a great sister. A carefree lady that I could always depend on. However, you can't depend on a sister... that no longer exists. She disappeared... so sudden.. so mysteriously, that one day. I never saw her again.

I was alone.

Trapped in a dark vortex. Fated to never escape. I walk boundlessly forward, but there was no end to attain, no happiness to strive for, no person to open my arms for. I reach out my hand, hoping that someone could lead me out of this terrible nightmare.

Then I found him.

The person who lit my candle. The person who coloured my black and white. The person who pierced the darkness with his burning light.

Owain.

He's the biggest dork I've ever met. I mean, I totally don't understand half of what that idiot says. Blabbering about heroes here, slaying evil being there... I would be excessively cold about them, and scold him left and right. But I never really meant it... I-It's just.. that idiot needed some lessons from me... t-that's all!

But no matter how scornful I am to him, he'd never weep or get angry. He is always that dork that eagerly awaits the next challenge. His radiant smile makes my icy self melt away. Owain, that moron, he stole something precious from me... my heart.

I approached him, one day, as he was looking at his sword.

"Owain, what'cha doing?"

"Why, how persistent of you to ask, Severa!" he would say in that iconic but sometimes irritating voice. "I am just carving a name on my sword. See? RADIANT DAWN! How heroic is that?"

"Idiot! What a childish thing to do!" I lashed at him. But he wasn't fazed.

"Well, I was actually planning to write something else on my sword." He paused, and started writing the words "Lissa"and "Lon'qu" on his sword.

"Your mother and father?"

"They were my heroes. After losing them to the war, I was lonely. They were the most painful days of my life. But heroes don't sit around and weep."

He stood up, and declared intensely, "I want to live on my parents' legacy. They fought to bring peace into this world. So that nobody else can suffer the same fate they did. I'm hungry for this goal, and I'll do what it takes to achieve it."

He then looks down to the ground. "And... I don't want to lose anyone important to me again."

Silence invaded the room. He looked into my eyes. "That is my reason. And to me, that isn't childish. I fight under the name of my parents. Because they were important to me. So... Severa. Let's make a promise."

I was at a lost for words. Owain grabbed his trustworthy knife and handed it to me.

"Here. Write someone precious to you on your sword. Then you can vow to protect them for eternity."

I glared at him for a second. He laughed, "Okay, if it's too embarrassing, I'll turn around. Now go ahead."

I took a deep breath, and carved in the name of who I wanted to protect most.

'Owain.'

I shall fight for the women. Fight for peace. And fight for my deceased family. But the hurricane has already caused too much trauma. Owain, my last tree branch to my perishing self. I cannot afford to lose him. I'll do anything... so that I can be by his side.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"1...2...3...4...Wait, we're missing one... We still need Argent!" a voice cried.

My blood was boiling. It was Owain's job to get Argent. That idiot. Where did he go?

"Severa, behind you!" Inigo shouted from afar.

Sneak attacks? Pfft. Easy. I turned around, and quickly lashed out my sword. With one swift blow, the Risen was ripped to shreds. These reflexes, I learned them from a certain hero... My hero...

Inigo, Brady, and Yarne... they have all arrived. But where was Owain?

Suddenly, a Risen slashed my arm, ripping through my armour and clothing. Pain took over my contemplation, as bright red blood slowly crept out.

Tch. Stupid me. I can't be consumed by these thoughts. I have a world to save. A mission to achieve. A desire to fulfill...

I bit my lips to forget the pain of the wound. Surrender was not an option. Risen approached me left and right, the next one more powerful than the first. However, my ambitions, my rage, they fueled me.

Time slowly passed. Minutes felt like hours. Hours, like days... Grima... my father's powers... Immensely strong and forceful. Exhaustion was getting to me... But I will not give up. I see the end the end of the tunnel. Just weaken Grima with all my strength, and have Lucina finish him off with the Awakening...

I dashed towards him... my father. A Risen walked into my path. "Outta the way! I'll kill you!" I screamed as I swung my sword.

But something went terribly wrong. My attack had no strength whatsoever. The Risen easily blocked my attack. And then with one swift blow...

My sword I vowed my strength on shattered into a million pieces.

I tumbled to the ground. Was it fatigue? My breathing became shallow, my whole body twitching and shivering. I tried to stand up. But the pain of the previous attack consumed me. My energy... completely drained.

No... not now... I was so close...

Suddenly, a glitter caught the corner of my eye. I turned around. The sky, invaded by a myriad of deadly arrows. They soar in the gray clouds like a flock of vicious falcons. And those falcons are all coming towards my direction.

I had no weapon. I had no strength. I had no hope.

This... was my end.

I shut my eyes in dismay. I lost, unable to witness the peace I wanted to fight for. I could not attain the goal my family strived for. I'm a failure... just one lousy failure. I anticipated the arrows piercing through my body to finish me off...

Instead, a glowing entity surrounded me. The soothing and warm feeling of a passionate embrace. That same embrace that melts my ice cold heart...

Then, that embrace was interrupted by a bloodcurdling and painful scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes. The distinctive outfit of a myrmidon. The streaky and spiky black hair. The lustful green eyes that gazed into me sorrowfully.

It was Owain.

"Heh... looks like I kept my promise..." he muttered. "I came in... just in time. Not a second late..."

I gasped. The sight of him,arrows viciously pierced into his back, blood seeping out of his body, was unbearable for my eyes.

"Y-y-you... YOU IDIOT!" Tears uncontrollably bursted out. My voice started to shake "W-What about that promise that we'd be together forever?"

Owain simply smiled. "Well... I did say that I'll always be there for you. And be by your side. Until death make us part. Isn't this what we promised? ..."

He suddenly coughed crimson blood, and slumped over. I grabbed his weakened body. I didn't know what to feel. Sorrow, anxiety, frustration... I spewed out angrily: "I was about to die! Why did you have to take... that attack for me, huh? Didn't you had a goal?"

Owain looked up, his voice noticeably softer. "M... My father. He protected my mother, his one and only love... that one day. He also protected me... and he finally died, protecting the both of us, from them. Heh... I guess heroes have this instinct in their blood..." He lifted one hand onto my cheek, and I grasped it firmly.

"Severa..." he murmured. "Let us make one more promise. A promise that you can save this world, bring back peace, and live the future you want to live in... Our parents strived for that goal... and... it's up to you to attain it now..."

"B-baka! You are not leaving me! O-Owain! Don't go!" I cried desperately as my tears became waterfalls. They all dripped endlessly on his body and face.

"I...protected you... because... I love you... Severa. And I do not regret my decision... after all..." He glanced to his sword. "You are so important... to me. And that was my biggest goal. To protect you. To be your hero..."

His eyes started drooping. "Severa... I love you... I love you so much..."

I wanted to scold him, give him the most demeaning lecture of all time. But only five words could possibly leave my mouth: "I... love you too... Owain."

He showed his radiant smile for the last time before closing his eyes. His one hand, letting go of my cheek, his other hand, dropping his sword on the ground.

The sword had my name engraved into it.

I held his motionless body in my arms. Everything shattered into a million pieces... My strength, my goal... and my heart. The sorrow was too much for me.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I wailed. An agonizing, painful, heart-aching scream filled the air.

My last tree branch... was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was alone.

I had lost everything.

I was trapped again, in a maze of darkness, my candle's flame... burnt out. Life has been too cruel for me. What have I done to deserve having everything stripped away from me? My liberty, my family, and my love...

I didn't want to live anymore. My life... it was a meaningless lie after all...

I grabbed Owain's fallen sword. My hand trembled, picking it up. Just one touch, and I could end my suffering, once in for all...

I couldn't do it. I was disgusted on how pathetic and cowardly I was. I burst into tears once more... but I lost so much, they even seemed to disappear..

"Se...ve...ra..."

I glanced over. Who was that? I looked around, until a figure caught my eye. Where Grima once stood, a short figure, with crimson hair, identical to mine...

It was my father.

"Father?" I cried softly. He became one with Grima. How is he able to talk to me?

"My... daughter..." the voice whispered. "The future... lies in your hands... My power... is yours..."

Dad ain't making sense. What power do I have to change the future? I'm just a useless piece of junk...

Then, I noticed a small, glittering object. It was in Owain's hand. I opened it up.

It was Argent. The last gemstone.

I knew what I needed to do.

"Everyone! Grima has been weakened! The last gemstone... where is it?" Lucina shouted. So that's how father was able to talk to me...

I slowly walked forward, with Argent in my hand.

"Severa! Thank goodness! You found it!" the princess exclaimed. "Now... let us save the future." She presented her hand to me.

"Severa? What's wrong? We don't have much ti- ARGH!"

Blood started pooling in front of her following a sharp cry. I released my hand. The hand that held the sword responsible for stabbing Lucina in the chest.

"S-Severa, why..." Lucina stared at me, before falling lifeless to the ground.

"L-L-Lucina!" Voices from afar screamed.

I grabbed Falchion from her lifeless I placed Argent on the final pedestal of the emblem, the others barked viciously at me.

"W-What are you doing, Severa?"one cried.

"The Awakening could never be done now!"

"What about the future we all strived for? Have you forgotten?"

"You... TRAITOR!"

Traitor. Ha. My past self would have been traumatized by that heinous word. However, I was no longer someone. I was a nobody, a lonely soul. I dared not to look back.

"The future we strived for... was not the one I truly want now." I replied.

A dark aura surrounded me. Full of hate, hunger, horror. This is the power I sought for... Father, I'm ready... You and I, the same lonely soul. Let us share this power...

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Grima unleashed a ferocious beam of energy towards me. No need to dodge it. No need to fight back.

I point Falchion forwards as the beam violently strikes me.

"S-Severa!"

"Is she trying... to awaken that power she possesses?"

"No way..."

I gritted my teeth. The force was powerful, unforgiving... but I managed to remain standing on my two feet. After all, I only had room for one mission in my head. The dark energy rushed into my body... I was getting stronger...

"Is she...going to travel to... an alternate timeline?..."

"But she would lose all her memories by doing so! Or she could die trying!"

After all I gone through, the world is just full of shit. I lost almost everything. But I was willing to sacrifice the little bits of me I had left... Peace... friends... even the world.

Because I want him back into my life again. Owain... I will save you. And if you die again on this battlefield... I'll risk my life and do this again.

Falchion glowed white. The sky was painted a musky dark purple. With all my strength, I swung all the energy of Falchion into the heavens.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

And then, the blankness of still, pale white surrounded me. An empty space. Everything was silent. Did I become unconscious? No. Did I die? No.

It was the beginning of rewriting my future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Holland! Hurry up, you sack!" I shout from behind as the man follows me.

"Girl, can we... slow down?" Holland pants. "I'm gettin' kinda tired here..."

With a icy glare, I bark: "Idiot! Are you even motivated to see your family anymore? Chop chop! It's not like I'm gonna leave you here to die!"

We venture further into the dungeon, attempting to avoid being spotted by the enemy units. A few more steps until we can get his goodies back.

As we hide behind a wall, Holland taps me on the shoulder. "Umm, Severa, is it?"

"What do you want now?" I snarl.

"I'm just wondering..." he begins. "You said that you don't remember anything of your past, right?"

"You think I'm lying? Because I actually don't remember anything. Zip. Zero. Nada." However, as I grumbled, something tells me that it DID feel a bit off.

"I'm just a poor old sack as you say. But you're still helping me nonetheless... A complete stranger with no ties to you...Why is that?" he asks me quietly.

I stay silent, hesitant to answer. Why exactly am I helping him? I AM risking my life, after all.

"Severa, close your eyes and think. I really want to know why. And it might have to do with some of your past memories you must'a cherished."

I guess relaxing for a second won't hurt. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain echoes inside my head, throbbing violently in all directions. I hunch over slightly.

"SEVERA! Are you okay?"Holland was worried, but I need no pity from him.

I rub my forehead. The pain was short, but something about me feels...different now. "I remember..." I blurt mindlessly.

Holland glances at me, as I start mumbling.

"There was someone that taught me... a valuable lesson. That is the power to protect. It could be a stranger, or someone you love and admire. Either way, helping someone is not beneficial to one, but to many. An act of kindness can go a long way, slowly building the puzzle pieces of courage, tenacity, and endurance together. That's how... he got his strength. For protecting and helping anyone he could, he grew stronger, inside and out. His goal was to be the hero in everyone's hearts, and died doing so...

I failed to protect anyone, because I was weak. But I have changed. I want to grow stronger, just like him.. I want to be a hero, so I don't lose anyone important to me again. And... I want to show him... how much I've grown, how important he is to me, how much... I love him..."

A hazy blur occur sat that moment, and everything is cloudy again. ...Wait, what did I even say?

"D-Did I just say all that nonsense gibberish? What, did you hypnotized me or something?" I turned away, as Holland gave me a rather puzzled expression. How did that all just came out of my mouth? Did another being took over me and made me said that?

Suddenly, footsteps grow louder and louder. I looked up. A Ruffian is about to attack!

"Tch! You idiot! You gave our location away!" I grab my sword, and leap into the air. Coming down, we clash swords. I won't lose to a scumbag like you!

Suddenly, a glitter catches the corner of my eye. I turn around, and see another Ruffian approaching him. A cold feeling sinks inside me... I'm cornered. He leaps up, ready to initiate the devastating blow.

All of a sudden, a confident, bright voice envelops the sky.

"RADIANT DAAAAAWN!"

A figure soars into the sky, and stabs the attacker right in the chest. The Ruffian falls into the ground, motionless, as "it" emerges from the shadows into my vision.

The golden, gallant clothing.

The lustful, streaky black hair.

And those beautiful green eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there!" The familiar voice exclaims, giving a lustrous smile. "Heroes are never idle, after all." He dashes off to the next enemy, where he could be the hero once again...

I stare, expressionless, as the figure leaves my sight.

I... finally remember now.

After so long, I finally found my missing tree branch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" T-Thank you so much Severa, for protecting me this whole time. I honestly can't thank you enough!" Holland exclaims as he is about to burst to tears.

"Hmph. Just make sure you get back home safely, ya hear me? I won't do this a second time if it happens again!" I shout, but I'm glad that we were able to help him.

Holland strolls off into the sunset. I turn around, and witness the group that assisted me in the ordeal. A blue haired lord approaches me.

"Severa, was it?" Chrom directs his question to me.

"Yeah, and what do you want?" I snarl.

"I just want to thank you for helping the man out. It was quite the noble deed."

"Hmph. It was nothing, really." I suddenly grow flustered. "D-Don't take it the wrong way, I just did it because I wanted to, okay?"

Chrom chuckles. "Over-modesty and flare... I'd say we finally found your daughter, Cordelia!"

"H-Hey... milord, that isn't nice!" the beautiful red-haired woman blushes.

It was my mother.

"Look at that, Cordy. It's our other daughter from the future. Isn't she just the cutest?" the short figure exclaims, having the same hair colour as I...

My father. And Morgan too... My family, all alive...

"I assume you came from the Outrealm gates, the future? Because your friends were waiting for you all this time." Giving a firm smile, Chrom directs me... to all my comrades.

Lucina... Inigo... Cynthia... all of them are here...

And then there was him.

"Well, don't you have some explaining to do?" He grins, then boldly continues. "Didn't you say that you wouldn't forgive anyone that were even a second late?"

Tears start uncontrollably bursting out. Owain... I have finally found you.

I rush towards him in open arms. To finally be able to warmly embrace him again. I hold him tight, passionately, his warm heart melting me once more.

"W-Woah, Severa, what are you-" Owain commences.

Cheerful gestures ensues. "Aww... how cute! I'd say you two make a perfect couple!"

"H-Hey! Severa..." he looks at me, but I didn't dare let go, nor did I care how embarrassing it was.

Finally, my life has meaning again.

It is no longer sheets of black and white; because I found my colour once again. My candle relit, my darkness pushed aside by the glowing light...

It's unfortunate that we have to start all over again. After all, you aren't really the same man I fell in love with. But I don't mind. Because I would do it all over again... for you. I would sacrifice anything... for you.

And I promise... to never lose you again... It's a hero's promise.

For you.

My flame.

My colour.

My love.

[END] 

* * *

_So here we are. My first fanfiction is finished and posted, featuring Severa and Owain. I hope you all enjoyed it, and a huge thanks to those who took the time to read it and give a review. I really appreciated it! Feel free to leave more of your thoughts here. I will be hopefully posting another fanfiction very soon from now, so make sure to keep your eyes open for that one too! This is SBphiloz4 signing off. Thanks!_ ^^


End file.
